Snakes on a Train
by Energetic red
Summary: The Sorting Hat will always put you where you belong. So these five first years have nothing to worry about. AU One-shot.


**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters.**

 **Hogwarts Camp OC challenge.**

 **Original Characters first day at Hogwarts**

 **So this is an AU one-shot, with a few connections to my other stories.**

* * *

 ** _Snakes on a train_**

* * *

 _1st September, 1989_

The Castle would be coming into view soon and she felt like she was going to be sick… but, in a good way, like how you feel when you ride your first real broom. You're high in the air and one false move could leave you with a broken neck and severe reprimand for being so reckless, but the broken bones were worth it because up in the air you've never felt so free.

Lucretia fidgeted in her seat, thumbs twiddling. She kept her green eyes locked on the window, anxiously fiddling with her ink black hair. The rest of her friends were absorbed in themselves and Lucretia did try to pay attention to Cassondria and Cordula's latest gossip on the Zabini family — but, it had started to jumble together into background noise.

She had already heard about it from her mother; apparently, Blaise Zabini wasn't allowed to come round for Luncheons anymore because his mother was a 'bad influence'. Which Lucretia supposed wasn't too much of a surprise, Mrs Zabini had a reputation for being a… what was the word her father had used…?

Man-eater?

Vindictive Bitch?

Or, something equally naughty and vulgar?

Frankly it didn't matter — the conversation was boring and not worth her time.

Lucretia pursed her lips, diverting her attention to Adrian and Miles. They were talking about Quidditch as usual, but at least it had some substance. "…My dad says Slytherin wins every year," Miles said brightly, while munching down on a chocolate frog that was only going to make his baby fat worse, mind you. "And, they're the best at Quidditch," he went on, a grin spreading onto his face. "I'm going to try out for beater next year. What about you?"

Adrian shrugged, a usual look of disinterest stuck on his pale, pointed face. "Chaser."

Lucretia perked up more. "Me too," she said, lightly, her smile growing as Adrian shot her a shrewd look while Miles looked bemused. "I've been practicing all summer. I'm practically a pro, so Flying lessons will be a breeze."

"Didn't you break your arm last time?" Cordula cut in, casually leaning back in her seat, with a grin on her face making her look like a Cheshire cat.

Lucretia felt her cheeks heat up. "Only because Crabbe whacked a bludger at me!" she snapped, as Cordula's grin broadened.

Cassondria briefly glanced at them in faint interest, before rolling her eyes and examining her perfect little nails.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "It was an accident."

"He nearly killed me," Lucretia said, looking at them scornfully. She subconsciously rubbed her left arm; honestly, that Crabbe boy was a rotten cheat! "And, you guys just laughed."

Adrian gave her a crooked smile. "Well, it was funny."

Lucretia folded her arms and gritted her teeth, her mind scavenging for an insult to whirl back. "W-well at least I can take a hit," she bolstered, mimicking her mother's fine sneer. "You cried like a baby when Miles knocked you off your broom."

Adrian's eyes narrowed, making Lucretia smile smugly.

Miles looked uneasy at the reminder, shooting his friend an apologetic look. "Uh, yeah, I am _really_ sorry about that…" Miles said, smiling unevenly.

Adrian gritted his teeth, shooting him an irritated glare.

Then, there was a loud sniff of disdain. "Stop being so snappy, Tia. They were only poking fun," Cassondria said, flicking her blonde hair back and arching an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, don't be so uptight," Miles exclaimed, his brow creasing into a frown.

Lucretia tried to hide her displeasure. The last thing she wanted was an argument with Cassondria, they never ended well and Cassondria nearly always held a grudge. "Yeah, well….whatever," Lucretia said, rolling her eyes. "But, I'll get Crabbe back, you wait and see."

"Good luck," Cordula chimed, smiling disarmingly, before turning to the others. "I can't wait to be sorted. What do you think our room will be like? I think I'll look terrible in green."

Cassondria sighed, deeply. "You're right, Cordula. Green definitely clashes with your skin," she remarked, glancing over at the mocha cream skinned girl. "But, I should be fine. Lucretia as well, I suppose."

Cordula's smile tightened, while Lucretia shifted uncomfortably. "You're _so right,_ Cassondria!" Cordula said, stretching her smile wider. "I just wish I could be as corpse white as you," she simpered, ruefully, her lips dipping into a pout.

Cassondria's eyes narrowed.

Lucretia held back a snort of laughter, pushing up a polite smile as she turned to the boys. "Do you boys think you'll be in Slytherin?" she asked them, trying to divert the subject.

Adrian glance cat her blankly. "Nah, I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff. Then, I think I'll open a badger farm," he snorted.

Miles burst out laughing, raising his hand for a high five. "Nice one!" Adrian's lip quirked upwards as he high-fived his friend.

Lucretia shared a giggle with Cassondria and Cordula, before looking back out of the window. Her eyes widened. "We're here!" she gasped — nearly jumping out of her seat — and, shaking Cordula's shoulder. "Look! Look! _Look_!"

Miles gave her an odd look. "It's only the castle, don't wet yourself."

Lucretia ignored him, her smile practically glued on her face. Years of waiting and _finally_ she was here! She more or less shoved passed the other students as she got off the train, stepping on a few toes, to get to the front of the group of first years.

Even the smell of the giant brute didn't deter her.

She pushed her way onto that rickety wooden boat, holding her breath when she saw the glittering castle. It was like something from a fairy tale. There was a warmth in her chest that was pleasantly mixed with her excitement.

"For Merlin sake, calm down, Tia," Cordula hissed in her ear, as all the first years were gathered up into a small room. "You're being worse than the Mudbloods," she sighed, shaking head and glancing over at the students who were gawking the most.

Lucretia scowled, forcing herself to calm down. She wasn't behaving vulgar! Honestly, what was wrong with a little excitement? But, her spirits were soon lifted when they finally entered the great hall, candles floating from the enchanted sky above, it was mesmerising-

She bumped into Warrington. "Watch it, Veregreen," the tall boy snapped.

Lucretia sneered at him. He shot her a scathing look, so she stuck her tongue out when his back was turned. She and Cassondria's exchanged an irritating look.

Then, the names were called, read out from a large scroll by a stern faced woman. Lucretia felt the butterflies grow in her stomach, biting down on her lower lip.

Miles was the first to go, he was sorted in Slytherin. She was a little surprised by that; he could be quite dim sometimes, but maybe he had hidden brains after all.

Cassondria almost squealed when she was called up practically hopping onto the stool — she preened when she was sorted into Slytherin.

Adrian soon came after, being the next to join the emerald house. He looked quite pleased with himself, as if he'd accomplished something great.

Cordula was called straight after him, shooting Lucretia a shy smile as she stepped up. The hat took his fair time with her...in fact it looked like they were having an argument. "Slytherin!" the hat called after a few minutes.

Lucretia beamed, because, Merlin have mercy on her, if she was stuck with Cassondria alone. Cordula was designated peacekeeper.

"Veregreen, Lucretia."

Lucretia's heart almost stopped, but she remained composed, keeping her face passive as she walked up the steps towards the stool.

The hat covered her eyes… and, it smelled a little off like an old sock.

She grimaced.

 _'Well, hello there,'_ a voice spoke in her head.

She tried not to jump, gripping the stool tighter. ' _Is this Legilemency?'_

 _'Kind of,'_ the hat chimed. _'But, that doesn't matter… now let's see where to put you…'_

 _'I look good in green,'_ Lucretia thought, before blushing. _Ignore that._

The hat chuckled. _'I don't normally sort by fashion choice. Though that would be interesting…'_

 _'Can you just sort me, please, there's a whole….three…two? Other students left to sort,'_ Lucretia thought anxiously.

 _'You can't rush these things, dear, this determines the next seven years of your life!'_

 _'I know that, but can't you hurry it up, Cassondria took ten seconds,'_ Lucretia protested.

 _'It was twenty actually,'_ the hat corrected, Lucretia scowled. _'Alright, alright… calm down… hmmm, alright let's see. Well, you're hard working.'_

Lucretia rolled her eyes. _'You can't be ambitious without working for it!'_

The hat chuckled. _'Oh, I disagree. You're not friendly…'_

The girl bristled in outrage _. 'I am friendly-'_

 _'Muggle-borns?'_

She pursed her lips _. 'Touché.'_

 _'But, you're a fair person... you do hate cheating… I suppose you're not too bad...'_

Lucretia frowned, what was this hat implying?

 _'Yes… I think that'll work.'_

This made her scowl. _'W-wait what will work?'_

 _'It was nice chatting with you, dear,_ ' the hat chuckled. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was swiftly pulled off her head. Lucretia gaped, looking over at her friends in the sea of green. Adrian had burst out laughing, Cordula and Cassondria looked dumbstruck and Miles handed Warrington a Galleon.

And, the badger house applauded.

Then, it finally sunk in, she was a _Hufflepuff._

Why did bad things happen to good people…?

* * *

 **If asshole Smith can be a Hufflepuff, then so can Slytherin raised Lucretia.**


End file.
